An active electronically steered array (AESA) may be used to generate direction-controlled beams, which may be useful in radar systems and/or other radio-based systems. Calibration of the antennas in an AESA can take place during operation of the AESA, and often involves additional hardware and/or processing. In some aspects, the calibration can involve periodic and/or continual monitoring, measuring, processing, and application of modifications to signals for each antenna in the AESA. This calibration is also often occurring at the same time that the operation of the AESA, and may reduce the processing resources of the AESA available for its operation. Thus, systems and/or methods for reducing calibration time and/or increasing the efficiency of calibration of AESAs may be desirable.